Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. SSB4 wikia *Wiki: http://ssb4.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.24.192.204 *Reason: Made many reversions similar to 6 other blocked users and provided little to no reasoning in the edit summaries. I can't stop these users, there are no admins to block them, and they just keep coming back exactly the same as the last. I need your help VSTF, please aid me. *Signature: DebSnake999 (talk) 16:20, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 16:42, August 21, 2014 (UTC) The Gaming Lemon Fanmade *Wiki: http://the-gaming-lemon-fanmade.wikia.com *Vandal: http://the-gaming-lemon-fanmade.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.58.97.115 *Reason: Changed an entire article to "tits and boners...WAZZAAAAAAH" *Signature: Jimmah02 (talk) 22:04, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 22:32, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Bugtropolis Wiki *Wiki: http://bugtropolis.wikia.com *Vandal: http://bugtropolis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/IvyLover *Reason: Hacked our user rights and removed them, deleted every single page and replaced some with a link to his own wiki, and changed the theme...pretty much hacked, took over, and destroyed every single element of the wiki. *Signature: ~ACO 04:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) **Never mind. We managed to retrieve our rights again and reverted as much stuff as possible, but we can do this on our own from here on. ~ACO 02:13, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Alternative History Wiki *Wiki: http://http://althistory.wikia.com.wikia.com *Vandal: http://http://althistory.wikia.com.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/User%3A_Lingwistyka *Reason: This User has been Vandalizing this Wiki for a unknow reason and replacing pages and edit summaries with weird words like "BANanize" etc, he is also the sock of the now banned user 81.210.42.195 and User:Maanster810 *Signature: Likercat (talk) 12:38, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :: Dealt with, see w:c:althistory:User_talk:Lordganon#A_note_on_blocking -- RansomTime 12:51, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Gumby Wiki *Wiki: http://gumby.wikia.com *Vandal: http://gumby.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.186.68.237 *Reason: Vandalizing pages and replacing content with hate and obscenities. They kept coming back every week this month on new IP addresses. I reverted and removed those edits, but then they kept on reverting my edits later on. *Signature: James Newman (talk) 12:55, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 02:55, August 24, 2014 (UTC) MarioMario54321 Wiki *Wiki: http://mm54321.wikia.com *Vandal: http://mm54321.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/DylanDylan54321 *Reason: Vandalizing the userpage and user talk of an user who hasn't even joined the wiki. I removed the vandalism but he added it again and to prevent me from reverting it again he blocked me infinitely with a false reason. *Signature: --Withersoul (talk) 17:26, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Contact Wikia Staff for social issues with admins. 02:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Toontown Rewritten Wiki *Wiki: http://toontownrewritten.wikia.com *Vandal: http://toontownrewritten.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/73.190.49.42 *Reason: Use of foul language on a wikia page. The user has continued to use foul language on several pages: http://toontownrewritten.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/73.190.49.42 *Signature: Danielgomario 17:28, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 02:57, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Brightify, round 10 Update on a previous report. There are a few new items in the Candidates for deletion on the Littlest Pet Shop 2012 Wiki and about a thousand on the Inazuma Eleven Wiki. Please send a bot to delete the pages in that category on both wikis. I verified every page on Inazuma Eleven before marking them. Next, Brightify found another abandoned wiki to vandalize, called Thereplacements Wiki: *Wiki: http://thereplacements.wikia.com *Vandal: http://thereplacements.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.56.199.3 http://thereplacements.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.199.143.30 http://thereplacements.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.199.151.92 http://thereplacements.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.239.226.242 http://thereplacements.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.199.128.198 http://thereplacements.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.199.131.91 http://thereplacements.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.210.153.176 *Reason: same as before, flooding the wiki with off-topic pages that have nothing to do with the wiki's subject. The count is somewhere around 1,100 pages in the past seven days. Because he's not logged in, we don't have to worry about pagemoves or pictures at the moment. The fastest way to clean up his vandalism is to have your bot delete any new page or template created by those IP addresses. I can then look at the edits to any remaining pages and fix those. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:30, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :: Sorry to do this, but are you 100% sure that everything marked at inazuma eleven is vandalism. This looks like a legitimate page to me. -- RansomTime 21:59, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::: You're right. That is a legitimate page. I took another look and spotted five others I tagged incorrectly. What I had done was feed his edits into the bot, then manually removed any page that he hadn't created. I'll have to watch closer in the future, but given the fact that he's finding wikis that have been abandoned for a long time that are about the same subject as a more active wiki and only had a couple of pages to begin with, any loss if I mis-tag a page should be minimal. ::: You can also add the 71.8.162.155, 70.210.159.150 and 70.199.133.101 IPs to the list that he's using to vandalize with. Appears to be vacationing in Oregon this weekend. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:11, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::The replacements wiki is cleaned. 19:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC) And also inazuma. 20:01, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Horseland Wiki *Wiki: http://horseland101.wikia.com *Vandal: http://horseland101.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Hulleywood *Reason: Hulleywood is a vandal/troll who vandalize 39 wikis by inserting nonsense/gibberish information into articles. He even upload false articles and photos from Horseland Wiki what he made needs to be deleted. I told him to stop, but he keep changing my messages as I sent it to him what he thinks its funny. *Signature: Guil Cat Lewis 18:04, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 18:11, August 24, 2014 (UTC) myzury *Wiki: http://five-nights-at-freddys.wikia.com *Vandal: http://five-nights-at-freddys.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Trevers17_ *Reason: i made a page showing people that have completed the 4/20 challange, and Trevers17 keeps removing that, *Signature: Myzury (talk) 19:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Please contact the local admin about social issues. 19:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC)